


Let me Adore you ♡

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, F/F, Fingering, Force-Feeding, Forehead Kisses, Healing, Hospitalization, Hugs, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nudity, Poofing, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Vomiting, Yandere, human zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: You were all about your job, no friends no girlfriend your family wasn't nearby so you really just had yourself😔...until a pink gem came in your life❤️😧
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Taken

You usually work 12 hour shifts at the hospital as a nurse, which you did enjoy your job helping others and giving them the care that they needed but you felt very over worked and needing care yourself. At the Hospital you were always asked to work someone's else's shift when it was your day off or if someone was sick which left you always exhausted when getting home. As for your to to yourself since you didn't have many days off to speak of you just had your usual routine of drive, work, eat, drive, and sleep, life for you was simple, basic...boring.Then your routine of work drive and sleep was interrupt by someone a gem someone. 

You finally finish your day of work at the hospital sighing in relief "thanks for taking over for me Mary" you say with a yawn, Mary gave you a thumbs up "no problem see you tomorrow Y/N", with a stretch and yawn. You after saying goodbye to Mary you then grab your things clock out then head out of the door checking your messages on your phone, nothing from your parents which wasn't surprising your parents never called much anymore, you sigh and shove you phone in your pocket and continue walking.

You look for your car, you were hoping that traffic wasn't too bad when you finally get on the road so you could get some sleep. As you local your car you see that someone was by your it, "hello?" you called out hoping they just thought it was their car and walk away "can I help you?" you were a foot away from the strange who had pink pigtails, spiked shoulders, pointed pink boots, and a upside down heart shaped gem on their chest 'is she a gem from the gem town a cross town?' You thought to yourself "oh yes you can help me doll" the pink gem said in a New York accent, you stayed back as she talked "I need some help finding someone....a friend" you sighed you didn't want to deal with this while you were so tired but you could at least point her in the right direction so she could find her friend "ok where did you see your friend last?" she shrugged "I don't remember doll" you rub you chin thinking "let's take a drive around Beach City and see if we can't find them" you walk towards your car "ok" you put you things in the back as the pink gem hopped in the front passenger seat "ok lets go!" you said giving her a thumbs up

You buckle up and start the car but the engine won't start the pink gem looked at you with a frown "problem?" she said in teasing tone, you get out of the car and pop the hood "I'm....not sure.... let me check it out first" you open the hood up and find alot of wires in your car have been cut, 'please tell me someone else did this' you thought to yourself "is there something wrong with the car?" the pink gem asked you had a terrible feeling about this "y-yeah" you stuttered "I will have to walk home tonight" the pink gem got of the car and loomed over you "but we can look for your friend tomorrow....shoot I don't know your name" the pink gem paused a moment then smiled she stuck her hand out look at you in the eye "my name is Spinel" you shake her hand "Y/N" you walk away "see you tomorrow Spinel you say with a wave. 

As you walked away from Spinel (which you got about 3 feet from her) she started walking behind you, at first you were thinking she was just going the same way but then when you started picking up the pace she did as well. As you dash down a short cut to your place Spinel manages to follow close behind you. As you jump over someone's fence you fall on the ground on the other side not breaking anything but it was definitely going to leave some bruises. Spinel then stretched over the fence in a cartoon fashion, you tried to get up but you realized that you hurt your ankle on the way down. Spinel sees you struggling and scoops you up in her arms, "oh you poor poor frail little human you need a good friend to take care of you" you try to push Spinel away from you but her grip on you was tight while you were still exhausted from work, "I think I found my best friend Y/N" Spinel said lifting your chin so you would look at her in those pink eyes of hers "and she is right here" you tried to get lose but then you felt something poke your neck, you then began to feel your eyes droop, "that's right Y/N I got you" you try to stay awake to fight her but before you knew it you were out like a light.

You wake up feeling groggy you groan looking around not remembering what happened. Then it came back to you "right... Spinel" you rub your face you look at your surroundings thinking Spinel broke into you house to drop you off but you weren't in your room or your house at all. You looked around and saw you were laying on a heart shaped bed with red and pink covers you sit up a bit and see that the rest of the room is pink with a mirror, trampoline, bubbles even some grey toys, is this a child's room?' you thought to yourself. "Where am I?" you said out loud though as you stared at the 'toys' you then realized those were tiny gems, "um..." you hesitate considering the last gem you spoke to kidnap you (and drugged you) ‘can you little gems tell me where I am?" the little gems hid away from you "wait just tell me if I am still near Beach City" you start to get up but as you start to wonder away from the bed you felt yanked back by something around your neck, you felt to see what it was "she put a collar on me?" you tugged a bit on the chain which was linked to the bed with thick chains you felt around for the lock which was in the shape of a heart, "why would she lock me up what did I do to her?" then you heard the door open it was Spinel humming a soft tune then she spots you "oh good Y/N your awake"

Spinel said hugging you "I was so worried that you were going to sleep forever" Spinel sniffing your hair, you push her away not really wanting her to hug you "what's going on Spinel? where I am? Are we even near Beach city?" Spinel laughed loosening her hug "oh that's a good one Y/N" you wanted answers needed answers and hearing her laugh at your question wasn't helping "Spinel please tell me, I want to know" Spinel smiled giggling a little then she put her finger on your lips "sssh doll I will take care of everything" Spinel's gem glowed and she pulled out a red gem apple, she put it in your hands Spinel then stood there in anticipation, "go ahead and eat it Y/N" Spinel said with a smile, you honestly didn't want to eat it this weird fruit though you were hungry since you had a light lunch yesterday and you missed out on dinner (being knocked out but Spinel) "um...maybe later" Spinel frown at you answer "you have to eat" Spinel pointed to the fruit in your hands "or I won't answer any of your questions" you stare at the gem fruit for a moment then back at Spinel, you sigh in a defeat. You then take a small bit expecting to taste awful, (since it was probably made for just nutritional purposes and nothing else) but it actually tasted sweet with the taste of strawberry and cherries. You then take another bite (bigger this time) you hum with delight, then you take another and another "there you go Y/N eat up," Spinel said patting your head as you muched on the fruit "the Diamonds will be putting in a gem fruit tree for you right here we can play and talk all day long" you finish the gem fruit then look at her confused "but wait where are we?" Spinel sighed "if I answered you questions can I ask you some?" you nod, you didn't want to play but in order to get out you had to find out where you were.

So I will go first doll" Spinel sat down on the bed patting the space beside her for you "so what do you like to do in your free time?" you sit down beside Spinel "I like um...reading and watching videos of people juggling" Spinel smiled "do you know how to juggle?" You shake your head "well while your here you can learn" Spinel said grabbing your hand, you slipped you hand away "now it's my turn" Spinel sighed "go ahead doll" you sighed "Spinel where are we?" Spinel smiled wrapping her hand around your waist "your on Homeworld the gem home planet my little doll" you flinch "what why here?" Spinel kissed your hand "mmm my turn Y/N" Spinel pushed you down on the bed "now Y/N do you have any friends or girlfriends" you wanted to lie but for some reason you couldn't lie to her for some reasons "I don't have anyone all I have is just my coworkers and family... though they are always too busy with there own lives so...yeah" Spinel smiled "good doll now your turn" you tried to sit up but Spinel slowly crawled on top of you preventing you from getting up, "are...are you planning on keeping me here?" Spinel kissed your cheek "of course my little doll, I wanna keep you safe, and sound" you frown "but I have a life on earth a job and..." Spinel leaned in close to you "you JUST have that job doll, you have no one else" you flinch hearing that, you wanted to argue with Spinel that you had more than that job on earth but you didn't you had no one that cared enough to even call you for holidays let a lone your Birthday "I...I" you start to try say something but you felt tears run down your face, Spinel frown wiping your tears away "don't be sad Y/N Spinel is here to take care of everything"


	2. Keep you Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is gonna get bath

You have been trapped on Homeworld with Spinel for about a week now (you think at least) it was hard to tell what time it was on this planet with no real sun or moon that rose or set you had to guess with your internal clock. 

Though Spinel didn't starve you, she got a fake tree put into the room which at first you thought it was for decoration, but it would sprout gem fruit 'only when needed' Spinel stated. Spinel would make sure you ate a gem fruit twice a day, which surprisingly filled you up though you noticed the fruit wouldn't be red all the time having the flavor of strawberry and cherries sometimes it was purple having a taste of grape or pink with the taste of watermelon there was even once or twice it was blue with the taste of blue berry (you had to admit that the red ones were your favorite). Then after you were done eat Spinel wiped your face of any leftover juices humming a soft tune, then Spinel would make you use the restroom, which Spinel had set up a toilet to pop out then when you were done using it Spinel would have the pebbles put it away (though you couldn't help but wonder where your...stuff was being flushed to) you tried to not think about it too much.

As for your entertainment, Spinel would play games with you like board game, cards, juggling which she made sure that you didn't have a minute by yourself which did bother you just wanting some personal space. Spinel also made sure to ask you every day when ever you two started something new (playing cards, talking, a new game Spinel found for you) Spinel would ask first "what would you like to do next Y/N?" which when Spinel first asked you this you let Spinel pick, because you figured that she wouldn't really let you have your way considering the situation. However after you suggesting she pick the next thing for the third time she then insisted that you make the decisions in what you two did next or played next, as if you had some sort of will power to change the day if you choose cards over juggling. However with all Spinel's efforts to make you happy and welcome in Homeworld, it was hard to feel welcome being chained up like a animal. 

When Spinel made quick trips to earth to get more games while you 'slept' you tried to break the chains that kept you tied to the soft heart shaped bed, you also attempted to pick the heart shaped lock that hung on your pink and white collar yet, there were many times you thought to yourself...why bother? The only reason you thought that way was the fact that Spinel when ever you spoke about going to earth would say things like "so your ready to go back to work?" or "no one loves you there... but I do~" and her favorite "I will always adore you Y/N no matter what", deep down you know she was just trying to keep you down but the worse part was it was working, you tried to keep your hopes up but they got smashed down when Spinel had to give you a bath.

You and Spinel were playing a board game like usual this time she brought over 'candy land' "Spinel you know that's for younger humans right?" Spinel frowned "you don't wanna play" Spinel put the game aside "then how about a card game then" Spinel said taking a deck of cards out of her gem "sure" you sat on the side of the heart shaped bed while Spinel dealt the cards, as you sat there you noticed your own body odor which you then cover your legs and arms hoping to hide the smell from Spinel. Then you heard her sniff the air "Y/N do you want to take a bath?" Spinel asked taking a good look at your body now seeing your oily hair and sweaty clothes, you started to stutter "I-I don't have any spare clothes here and how can I?" Spinel giggles "don't worry Y/N I will get some new clothes for you in the mean time" Spinel snapped her fingers summoning the little grey gems "pebbles bath please" they gave Spinel a thumbs up and a bath appeared next to the bed "but how am I going to take my clothes off with this on" you say pointing to the collar. 

Spinel smiled "no problem doll" she summon the kept from her gem taking it she then unlocked the collar. At first you were shocked she did that so easily while you were biting and scratching at it for stars knows how long. However when the collar hit the floor you immediately try to bolt for the door you almost got to the door but Spinel was just a little faster "got you!" Spinel said with a smile wrapping her arms all around you, "Spinel please let me go" you plead trying to push Spinel away, Spinel hushed you taking you back to the tub as she carried you in a bridal fashion "Y/N please you are all dirty there is no way anyone wants to see you so messy" you stopped struggling having you head slowly lowered to cover up the tears welling in your eyes "awe it's ok Y/N" Spinel cooed "I still love you no matter what doll face" Spinel said as she started to pull off your pants you flinch and squirm "Spinel I can undress myself" Spinel sighed "you lost that privilege today when you bolted for the door now I have to do everything for you" you try to break away from her grasp "please Spinel" she squeezed grabbed your neck gingerly making you stop moving all together "do you want really want to fight me doll face?" Spinel said slightly squeezing your neck, you didn't say anything you simply shook your head Spinel then removed her hand from your neck and then kissed your cheek and neck. "Good girl" Spinel then undressed you without you fighting anymore with her pulling your pants down followed by your underwear, next was your top and then Spinel un-clipped your bra taking it off "ok now let's get you cleaned up" you walk into the tub.

You sank into the bath water letting it soak into your skin, the water felt nice and warm on your skin, then you smelled something in the water "is that...vanilla?" Spinel rubbed your shoulders "I had the pebbles add some vanilla essential oil to the bath water since vanilla is your favorite scent" you didn't say anything but you smiled unconscionably as you thought to yourself 'she...she actually knew about stuff I liked no one really tried to really get to know me that well' then your smile faded 'how would she know something like that? unless she had been following me, and stars knows how long she has been doing that' you were torn away from your thoughts when Spinel started scrubbing your back and neck it felt nice almost like a massage. Spinel rises off the soap moving on to your hair scrubbing your scalp, making you feel weirdly relaxed "maybe we should set up a time for you to take a bath doll so you don't have to wait so long to get cleaned up" Spinel said you weren't paying that close attention to what she was saying just enjoying her scrubbing your head, "ok Y/N close your eyes" you did as you were told Spinel gingerly rises the shampoo out of your hair. Spinel then scrubbed underwear your arms and your chest "doll you feeling ok?" Spinel asked as she continued to scrub you down you nod "it just feels nice" you blurt out Spinel giggled as she rises off the soap. She then lifted you up a bit the started to scrub you lower hips and your womanhood making squirm a bit "S-spinel that's... you shouldn't" Spinel hushed you "it's ok doll I am almost done" Spinel started making small circles when scrubbing your womanhood, you flinch letting out a small moan you cover your mouth "do you need some release doll face?" you shake your head blushing "no I- I am ok just get me some clothes and..." Spinel dropped the cloth in the water "please don't lie to me Y/N" then Spinel took her fingers and let them roam around your womanhood making you moan again, "I know when you want something and right now you really want a release" you then felt Spinel slip in two fingers into your womanhood thrusting "S-spinel-l" you stuttered as she continued thrusting faster "I got you doll, I got you" Spinel whispered in your ear your mind was filled with thoughts of how wrong this was but then your mind became a blur as you got closer and closer, you then cum on her hand with a heavy moan "do you feel better doll" Spinel said picking up the wash cloth from the bottom of the tub, you nodded in response, in the back of your mind you wanted to tell her off saying 'how dare you touch me like that!' but right now your thoughts were too clouded by your high from your climax. 

Spinel then finished scrubbing your body (scrubbing your womanhood again) then got a towel for you to dry off "pebbles can you get me the robe?" they nodded Spinel dried you off as you tried comprehend what happen 'she touched me, Spinel fingered me why did she do that?' the pebbles popped up from the floor giving Spinel a pink and white collared fluffy robe though you just stood there panicking in your thoughts. Spinel then wrapped you in the warm fluffy robe making you flinch Spinel frowned "it's ok doll you don't have to be sad" she then hugged you wrapping her arms around you "I am here for you doll face" you didn't feel comforted at all by her words, you wanted to push her away to get away from the person who defiled you on the other hand she had been the only person...gem you have been in contact with for a long time, so you just cry in her chest burying your face in her chest. Spinel patted your head "there there" Spinel snapped her fingers and the pebbles handed her something "here something nice for you to wear" Spinel said pulling away for a moment showing you a frailly gown barley knee length, with flowered pink lace all on the back and the bottom of the dress along with underwear and bra that were a very similar style you had to admit it wasn't really your style but it did look nice you stopped crying as you did Spinel helped you with the underwear and gown "Spinel can't I" Spinel poked your nose with her finger "what did I say earlier?" you frowned sighing "that you get to do this for me?" Spinel smiled patting your head "that's right Y/N" Spinel continue dressing you, after you were dressed she then put the collar back on securing you to the heart shaped bed again, "now then let's get some food for you doll face you must be hungry" Spinel said summoning the tree, you wondered if you were going to get out of here 'it's not like she can keep me forever eventually I will get sick or get old and die so....' as you thought about it, it didn't make sense to you "Spinel, why do you want to keep me?" Spinel giggled "because I love you" she said cheerfully you shook your head "no I mean I am human an organic eventually I am going to die Spinel why keep me why go through all this trouble" Spinel thought a moment about your question then snapped her fingers "oh don't worry about that sugar I already have a plan for that" Spinel says picking a red gem fruit for you with a big grin on her face, you shiver a bit "what do you mean?" Spinel handed you the fruit "eat and I will tell you" you eat the food like you usually hoping that she hasn't started anything yet, you do taste the sweetness of strawberries and cherries once you finish Spinel summons a cloth from her gem wiping your mouth "ok ready?" Spinel said sitting on the bed with you, you nod "well in order to extent a human life one can use pink diamond healing abilities to do so but only for so long" Spinel said matter of factually, you nodded in agreement "so what I did was take some of Steven's reviving tears and I put it into the gem fruit tree here" you scoot back "you did what?!" you shouted, Spinel nodded "yes and it seems to be working really well since you haven't aged since I have started this" she said gleefully patting your face, you frown "what do you mean?" you said moving her hand from your face "well when you were sleeping I was testing your organic body to see if your stopped aging and I have good news" Spinel held up a chart to you "you now are almost aging at the same rate Lars is but with this diet soon you won't be aging at all isn't that great"


	3. Hungry and Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N trys to do a hunger strike....it doesn't go as planned

After Spinel told you she was putting Seven's Diamond essence in your food you immediately felt sick, you then made the decision to not eat until you started aging normally again 'maybe she will let me go if I start growing too old' you thought to yourself. 

So you started refusing to eat saying "I am not hungry right now" Spinel looked at you like she wasn't convinced you weren't hungry but she caved saying "ok you can eat later"

You knew that Spinel wasn't keen on you missing a meal looking more and more upset at you refusing to eat yet...she let you continue your hunger strike. 

As you continued not eating you started to grow more weak and tired from the lack of food in your stomach. Instead of playing with Spinel you merely wanted to be in bed until you fell asleep. It was only when you started to lose weight that Spinel took action to make you eat something.

Spinel sat on the bed beside you while you were laying on the bed curled up trying not to think about food Spinel started rubbing your back which made the chain on you neck jiggle "come on Y/N you need to eat," Spinel said holding a pink gem fruit, "I can hear you stomach growling a mile away" just the though on eating anything was starting to make you drool making your pillow damp.

However knowing that Spinel has been drugging your food so you could live forever just the thought of watching ever one around you grow old and die made it enough of a reason for you not to eat, "no..." you say pushing the fruit away with what little energy you had "I don't wanna eat" Spinel sighed she then sat up in her lap "Spinel what are you doing" you asked confused (but mostly light headed) Spinel took a bite of the gem fruit and supported your head to face her Spinel then kissed you on the lips. You wanted to fight back but you were too weak to do so, you then felt her (using her tongue) shoving the piece of gem fruit down your throat, she pulled away from the kiss "do you want to eat it now?" Spinel asked offering the rest of it to you you open your mouth to answer but cover mouth instead feeling sorry coming up "oh dear" Spinel said hopping out of the bed "PEBBLES BUCKET NOW!" She yelled the pebbles immediately gave her one she held it up to your face as you vomited the gem fruit and the small amout of bile that was at the very bottom of your stomach "my goodness doll I think I am going to have to make a call to that Holly Blue Agate at the human zoo" you spit out the leftover vomit in your mouth "wha-what are you going to do with me now?" you asked shivering a bit from the vomiting Spinel then patted your head "don't worry Y/N I will get you well again but for now get some rest" Spinel said laying you down on in the bed tucking you under the covers "pebbles" Spinel said snapping her fingers, "be sure that Y/N gets sleep," the pebbles nodded, then Spinel turns towards you kissing you on your forehead "I will be right back sugar" she walked out of the room. 

You stared at the ceiling your stomach now in knots, 'maybe I should have eaten something earlier' you thought to yourself rubbing your sore stomach 'instead waiting so long' as you laid there you felt a tiny pair of hands patting your face "huh...." you look over and see a one of the pebbles that's wearing a tiny pink dress patting your face in a attempt to comfort you "what are you doing?" you asked still weak but wanting to know what this little gem was doing, the pebble shrugged "Spinel said we should make sure you sleep so" the pebble the put their whole tiny body on your face snuggling against it "please sleep human Y/N we want our Spinel to be happy" you looked at the tiny gem confused "what do you mean?" the tiny pebble hesitated then sighed "Spinel wasn't happy when she came back to Homeworld" one pebble in green shouted "she told the Diamond she was lonely" a pebble with a blue top nodded in agreement "yes yes Spinel was very very sad wanting a best friend again" "why is that? why couldn't she just make new friends with another gem here or on earth" the pebble in the pink dress shrugged "Spinel said she was away from Homeworld so long she doesn't know how to act towards other gems anymore" you frowned thinking about how you were lonely as well, the little gem kept talking "but it seems she really likes you" the other pebbles all nodded and agreeded with one another. Yet when you heard this you started blushing, you then hide your now cherry red face from the pebbles under the covers not wanting to think about it. You then feel the small patting of the tiny hands you pull the covers down seeing the tiny gem frowing at you "so will you sleep to make our Spinel happy?" the pebble asked again, you sighed patting the back of the tiny gem (gingerly) "ok I will try" you then close your eyes feeling sleep coming easy. As you fall asleep the tiny gem continued to snuggle up to your face keep you face nice and warm.

As you sept you felt something soft rub against your face you lean into it thinking it was the tiny pebble still beside you, then whatever it was moved away. You then try to roll over to get in a more comfortable position wanting the warmth back but feel something attached to your arm you open your eyes and see you have an IV tube in your arm you looked at the bag of fluid that was being pumped into you it wasn't clear but it was pink and glowing slightly. 

You groan as you try to sit up not having much strength in you yet you were at least feeling better than before. You then look around the room and noticed you weren't in the heart shaped bed you weren't even in Spinel's room, 'where am I?' you look around seeing what looked to be a hospital but....different. The walls and floors were pink with some flowers on the door, there were monitors up on the wall that seem to be monitoring your vitals, but it was hard to tell since it was in a language you couldn't understand. 

You then hear the door open and you see not Spinel but a another gem with blue skin blue shall white boots and what looked to be either rounded horns or twin buns, she walked in holding a clip board paying more attention to what was on the clip board than you at the moment "ok lets see... human Y/N hasn't eaten any food in five days and can't eat without vomiting and.... " you reach out to the gem trying to get her attention "hey can you tell me where I am?" the blue gem looked up from her clip board and glared at you "your at the Human Zoo, 'human Y/N' I have been given the task to take care of you" you jolted fully awake trying to sit up "d-did Spinel leave me here?!" the blue gem sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose "relax human" the blue gem said sounding frustrated as she shoved you back into bed "your Spinel dropped you off here because you needed medical attention that she couldn't provide" the blue gem said looking at her clip board, "also she will pick you up once your well again" you sighed feeling reliefed that you weren't left by Spinel but then a thought crossed your mind 'wait why was I worried about Spinel leaving me? she was the one that who kidnapped me I shouldn't think that she actually cares about me....does she?' you tried to think about why you were worried in the first place, but the blue gem broke you from your thoughts "now human you will be here for only about a week" she said tapping her clip board "and while your here your going to be drinking your meals instead of eating them" she snapped her fingers, then a tall purple gem with curly hair came in holding a blue drink with pink swirled in it with a metal straw "thank you Amethyst" the blue gem said grabbing the drink "no problem Holly Blue" the purple gem said walking out the door.

'That must be the Holly Blue Spinel was talking about before I took that nap' you thought to yourself "now, drink human" she said shoving the drink in your face "maybe later" you said gently pushing the drink aside, Holly Blue grabbed your face hard enough to bruise it "that wasn't a question human" she then shoved the cup in your mouth pinching your nose. You end up drinking the whole cup tasting that familiar sweetness of the gem fruit but with little flavor you started coughing a little at the end, "what was in that drink?" you asked hoping it's not what you think if is "calm down human it's the same food your Spinel has been giving you, we just adjusted it to have more of that what did Spinel call it....'Diamond essence' " she said tapping her clip board, you frowned wiping your mouth of the leftover drink "but that stuff will..." Holly Blue sighed "don't worry so much human, it's not good for your fragile body" she then shut off the lights "now go to sleep I will be back to give you more liquid food tomorrow" she then left you sitting in the dark with the monitors still going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I am going to make this one a bit dark


	4. Y/N misses Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Still at the human zoo) you are missing someone a certain pink gem

You laid in the hospital bed at the human zoo you trying to sleep, but it was hard for you to do so. You tossed and turned thinking that maybe you just needed to get into a comfortable position to go to sleep but on your right side left side back you couldn't fall asleep you didn't even feel tired 'maybe I just need some extra pillows' you think to yourself, "hey Spinel can you..." you end up stopping midsentence, 'right...Spinel isn't here, she's back on homeworld' you laid on your side hoping to sleep so yet you were wide awake staring off into the dark.

You did manage to close your eyes for a moment or two finally having sleep come to you. However that was when Holly Blue came in the room flicking on the lights making you wince at the sudden brightness "wake up human I have your liquid food for you" she said firmly as she helf out a cup, you rub your face trying to wake up "wha... what time is it?" you asked sitting up, Holly Blue sighed walking towards your bed with a red drink with blue swirled in the middle, "I believe for earth time it's 6 in the morning" you rubbed your head in frustration at the thought of being woken up so earlier on top of you didn't get any sleep and now you felt a headache coming on "oh... ok" you mumbled, Holly Blue shoved the blue drink in your face "so, are we going to have a problem today human or are you going to drink this on your own?" You looked at the cup then back her you tried not to sigh as you take the cup from Holly Blue, she folded her arms staring at you waiting for you to drink it. 

You looked at the blue drink with the red swirled in it, just holding the drink you could smell the faint scent of blueberries, "come on human I don't have all day" Holly Blue hissed, you flinched a bit not wanting her to force the beverage down your throat again, so you drink the blue beverage in one big gulp, and this beverage was just as sweet as the last one with little to no flavor. 

You tried not to make a face from the tasting the lack of flavor 'it tastes like I'm drinking sugar water' you thought to yourself. Holly Blue held out her hand for the empty cup as you handed the cup back to her you then felt something come up from your stomach tasting sweet in the back of your throat, you cover your mouth and trying desperately to keep it down. Holly Blue at first didn't know what you were doing then seeing you face go pale she then pushed a button and a bucket appeared she grabbed it and handed the bucket to you "here human" Holly Blue said in a monotone voice, you grabbed the bucket and immediately vomited the liquid back up. As you were vomiting you started feeling warm and feverish, you moan "I don't.... feel so.... good" you say between breaths before vomiting once more. 

Holly Blue sighed in frustration rubbing her forehead, she waited for you to finish your vomiting "before I can even do your examination for the day I am going to have one of the Amethysts clean you up" she said walking over to the door. Holly Blue pressed a button a small light lit up on the wall "Amethyst, I need you to clean the human Y/N and bring some fresh clothes" you tried to lift your head up out of the bucket "why.... d-did I....vomit" you asked because you honestly wanted to know if the the beverage they have been giving you was making you sick. Holly Blue sighed once more rubbing her temples "I don't know" she groaned "and right now, I am not touching your bile covered body until you are cleaned up human" then a Amethyst having light purple hair and pinkish purple colored skin with a gem on her right arm came into the room. The Amethyst had some towels some clothes and a sponge "ok Amethyst" Holly pushed another button having a white tub pop up from the floor "get this human cleaned up, call me when your finished" Holly Blue said as she walked out. 

The Amethyst sighed putting down her things next to your bed "ok um...what's you name human?" She asked scratching the back of her head "um....i-it's Y/N" you say stuttering a bit, "ok Y/N let's get you cleaned up" the said Amethyst in a caring tone of voice, she took the bucket that you vomited in away from you, then started helping you undress starting with your hospital gown. When Spinel was helping you dress you did feel embarrassed even self conscious, but this didn't feel the same like it was dirty. You pushed her hands away from you "is...is S-spinel....going to....visit me soon?" you asked. The Amethyst shrugged "I am not sure when your Spinel is coming by for a visit, but don't worry so much Y/N, we'll take good care of you in the mean time" the Amethyst said with a smile as she tried to take your top off, you still weren't comforted by that and then pushed her away with a hard shove "d-don't touch m-me!" you shouted, the Amethyst sighed "come Y/N I need to get you cleaned up so then Holly Blue can do that examination on your organic body" the Amethyst then made a third attempt to take your top off, you smacked her hand "no" you said firmly, the Amethyst sighed trying not to roll her eyes "why don't you want me to undress you Y/N?" you wrap your arms around yourself and mumble to yourself "Spinel is the only one that should be bathing me" the Amethyst simply stared at you for a moment, the Amethyst sat up a bit then asked "you sure I can't bathe you?" you shake your head in response. 

The Amethyst then went to the wall and tapped a few buttons until a screen popped up showing Spinel with the pebbles "hello, Spinel?" The Amethyst said waving at the screen, Spinel turn looking surprised "oh, hey there" Spinel said stretching over to the screen "how is Y/N doing?" Spinel asked with a worried look seeing you curled up on the bed "well Y/N needs a bath right now and is asking for you to come here... says she won't take one without you giving it to her" hearing the Amethyst say that out loud you blush hiding your face embarrassed face with your hands. Yet despite you burying your face in your hands you could still hear Spinel giggling at your reaction, "~oh so Y/N is missing me?~" Spinel said with delight, you lifted up your head seeing Spinel smiling on the screen, "I will be right over then, see you soon Y/N" then the screen goes dark.

You felt like there were butterflies in your stomach 'why did I say that? Why couldn't I just let that gem just give me a bath?' you thought angrily at yourself. 

You laid there in the bed (being careful of the IV) waiting for Spinel to come to the Human Zoo to give you a bath, you didn't know if you were better off with Spinel or not but you felt more comfortable with her now since she already had bathed you once 'should I ask to bathe myself? Maybe I could ask if I could wait until tomorrow to get a bath? Why does this have to be so hard?' as your panicked thoughts continued to swim through your head you then heard a chime "that must be her" said the Amethyst "I will be right back" she said walking out the door.

It was only a moment before you saw Spinel walk in with a big grin "hey doll, ready for a a bath?"


	5. Bath time♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time for Y/N

It was only a moment before you saw Spinel walk in with a big grin "hey doll, ready for a a bath?" 

You hide your face under the covers trying to hide you cherry red face from Spinel, then you hear her giggling "oh now now now no need to be shy" she pulls the covers off of you making you curl up in defense, Spinel frowned a bit "oh my Y/N, you did make a mess out of your top" Spinel said with a worried tone of voice, you looked down at your top and saw the few spots of blue smelling the faint scent of bile and blue berries. You looked away from Spinel holding your stomach, "I um... threw up and... I....think I might.... have a fever and..." Spinel looked at you worried seeing you stumbling over your words, she put her hand on your forehead "mmm you do seem a little warm," she said as she moving her hand from your forehead to your chin cupping your face, you blushed a bit looking at her in the eyes, "I...um" you tried to say something but you lost your train of thought looking up at Spinel, she smiled at you, "well for right now Y/N let's get you in the bath"

You watched as Spinel started to fill the tub while you laid down on the bed with you burying your face in the pillow. As you continued to have your face hidden from Spinel you tried to sort out your thoughts 'I know I shouldn't be but... I am glad Spinel is here' you think to yourself trying not to smile 'and...I want to be mad at her for kidnapping me, I want to be upset at her chaining me up yet...' as your thoughts drifted they were then interrupted by the sound of water being shut off. Spinel rubbed your back a bit before she you pulled your face out of the pillow making you looked up at her "ok Y/N now let's get you undressed" Spinel said with a smile, she sat you up on the bed. At first when Spinel tried to take your top off (or you hospital gown) you resisted a little, feeling a little insecure about having her see you naked again. Then you really think about it 'I guess she already has seen me naked and she...yeah' you thought to yourself, you then let her pull your top off (being just a hospital gown), leaving you topless. 

Spinel then pulled off your pants (which you were wondering why they left your pants on but took your top off) then finally your underwear. Spinel then picked you up with ease and put you in the tub.

The water felt nice and warm on your skin, despite your fever and you still feel queasy you couldn't help but feel a smile grow on your face. You heard Spinel open a bottle of soap squirting some of it on a wash cloth and lathering it up, you smelled the faint smell of vanilla. "So are you going to tell me why you were starving yourself?" Spinel asked as she started by scrubbing your back and neck, you sighed "I...I didn't want...." you wanted to tell her you didn't want to live forever but with Spinel rubbing your back and you not feeling 100% it was hard for you to put a actual sentence together. Spinel let out a small sigh "well we can talk about it more later, for now let's get you cleaned up, ok?" you nodded in a agreement, feeling that familiar sense of relaxation from the last time she gave you a bath (despite what happened last time). Spinel continued to scrub your body moving on to your chest and under your arms, as she scubbed you down you would make sigh and hum truly enjoying Spinel scrubbing you. She then started to scrubbed your arms and hands even getting underneath your fingernails, "your going to be squeaky clean when I am finished with you Y/N" Spinel said cheerfully, you nodded lazily in agreement. You felt so relaxed having Spinel scubbing you so gently that you barely noticed her hands moving towards your womenhood. It wasn't until she had the soap filled wash cloth on your womenhood that you noticed, you flinched grabbing hold of her arm "w-wait, n-not t-there" you stuttered, Spinel kissed your cheek getting close to your ear "it's ok Y/N I am only cleaning you up today, ok?" part of you wanted to disagree with her and tell her 'you violated me you shouldn't be touching there at all' yet the other part of you didn't want this bath to end so soon, especially when she was making you feel so relaxed. So you decided to release her arm, taking her word for it, Spinel then kissed your neck "besides we'll have all the time in the world to play, when your well again" Spinel whispered in your ear, you blushed thinking about how Spinel fingered you and it made you feel so good 'no no no, I shouldn't think about that now' you thought to yourself shaking your head, Spinel giggled at your reaction. She then began to wash your legs rubbing them gingerly almost like a message. Spinel made her way down to your feet scrubbing the bottoms of your feet as well as in between your toes, Spinel then rinsed the soap from your body using warm water, 'this feels so nice' you thought to yourself laying back in the tub.

Spinel, as you laid back in the tub pushed a button on the side of the tub which made water to drain from it. Spinel stood up "ok Y/N, let's get you all nice dry" you watched as she grabbed a towel from the bed. You let Spinel lift you up out of the tub wrapping you up in the towel, Spinel patted you dry rubbing your head making her way down drying your whole body, 'I wish I could've I have five more minutes in there' you thought to yourself. She then sat you on the bed and picked up the new hospital gown the Amethyst got for you. Spinel helped you in the hospital gown (being careful of the IV in your arm). Once the gown was on you saw Holly Blue walking in holding a clip board noting noticing Spinel, "ok human, now that your clean" Spinel frowned at her then fake coughed rather loudly, Holly Blue looked up from her clip board "oh Spinel" she said surprised "didn't know you were here Spinel" Spinel held you close "I heard my adorable Y/N was missing me" you blushed at the reminder of that, Spinel snuggled into the crook of your neck as she continued to talk "so I came by to give her some love and care" you saw Holly Blue made a disgusted face for a moment, but then shook it off "ok then..." she walked over to the two of you "now let's see how your doing hu... I mean Y/N" 

You watched as Holly Blue looked at the data on the screen on the wall, writing it down on her clip board, she then took your temperature with a unusual looking thermometer Holly Blue looked at the results with a worried look. She then looked over your arms and chest letting out a small sigh, "well I can definitely say that Y/N is sick" you felt Spinel comb through your wet hair "does that mean she has that awful virus that's on earth" Spinel asked worried, 'what virus is Spinel talking about? There wasn't any news of viruses that I heard of...at least last time I was on earth' you thought to yourself. Holly Blue shook her head "no this is just gastroenteritis, but she will still need to stay here another day or two to fully recover so she will be fine" Spinel sighed in relief "thank the stars" Spinel said snuggling into the crook of your neck.

Once Holly Blue left it was just you and Spinel in the room, she laid there in the bed with you for awhile combing through you still damp hair. Spinel kissed the top of your head "I can't stay until your well Y/N" Spinel said in a soothing tone of voice, "but I can at least stay until you fall asleep tonight" you gripped Spinel's side "S-Spinel..." she looked down at you "yes what is it my cute little .Y/N?" she asked continuing to comb through your hair "what virus.... were you and....Holly Blue....talking about...?" she simply patted your head "it's nothing you have to worry about now doll, just get some sleep" you wanted to ask her more about it, but you were too tired to argue. You felt so sleepy being in her arms, your eyes closed as you felt Spinel rub your back as she hummed a tune which seemed... familiar but you couldn't remember why.

You woke up in the hospital bed snuggled up to a extra pillow 'Spinel probably got you in the middle of the night' you thought to yourself. You stretched a bit and yawned feeling better, your stomach was still feeling a little queasy but you didn't feel feverish anymore. Just like yesterday Holly Blue flicking on the lights blinding you for a moment, "ok Y/N here is your morning meal" she said some what cheerfully forcing a smile as she offering you a pink beverage with blue swirled in it. You looked at her funny seeing her forced smile, but you decided to ignore it for now. You then took the cup from her "th-thank you" you said taking a sip from the drink you still felt nauseous from the few sips but definitely more settled than yesterday. While you sipped on the drink Holly Blue checked on your vitals, writing the results down then checking the IV (with the Diamond essence in it) that was still pumping into your arm, "it's you don't need a refill for your IV right now, and it seems that your fever is gone for now" she said taking you temperature in your ear, "now then, are you feeling nauseous at all?" you gripped the cup, you hesitated with your answer 'I should tell her, it's not like I am feeling any worse' you thought to yourself, "um...my stomach is still not great...but I don't think I will be vomiting anymore" Holly Blue gave you a skeptical look, "I will be putting a bucket near your bed" she said writing down a few more notes, she pushed a button putting an empty bucket beside the bed. Holly Blue put her clip board underneath her arm "ok Y/N I will be back tomorrow but a Amethyst will be in to check on your needs momentarily" she said as she walked out of the room, "wait can I ask you something?" Holly Blue stopped then turned towards you "of course Y/N what do you want to know?" Holly Blue said gritting her teeth in a weird smile, "c-can you tell me what is going on?...on earth that is" Holly Blue opened her mouth, then closed it. Holly Blue then started fiddle with her clipboard uncomfortable "um...well there is just some virus going around much like any...um what do you humans call it...flu season? So nothing to worry about" she said dismissively, you sat up wanting 'real' answers "but Spinel sounded worried when she thought I had it, if it's not a big deal why is she so worried about it?" Holly Blue's eyes grew wide with visual sweat coming down her face, she then turned around and sped walked to the door "I-I can't talk to you anymore I have a lot of work to do" she said nervously as she shut the door behind her, "the hell was that about?"


	6. Wanting answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wants to know what's happening to the earth right now....'is' everyone on earth ok?

After a about four days you started to gain weight back, along with your temperature remaining normal as well as your stomach not feeling queasy. So overall you were definitely feel better then when you first arrived to the human zoo. 

However...you still couldn't get over what happen, that is with Holly Blue when you asked her about the virus on earth. It just seemed so weird to you how she just dodged your question and then practically ran out of the room afterwards. You obviously wanted to bring the subject up again but she then merely said "I don't know" in response. You rubbed your chin in thought at the thinking in moments you had to yourself trying to piece it all together 'did Spinel threaten her? Was that the reason she is trying to act nice?' you thought to yourself reviewing in your head over and over with Holly Blue's reaction and the information Spinel had given you. You scratched the top of your head 'maybe I could ask another gem about this?' as you thought about it you knew it would be likely that the other gems wouldn't tell you anything different than what Holly Blue just told you, since it seemed that Spinel held a higher status than you originally thought she had. 

You sighed coming to the conclusion 'I guess have to find out myself what is going on, I may not be able to do anything about what is going on earth but I need to find out what is happening and...maybe I can try to get back home but, how am I going to do that?' you thought to yourself.

As you laid there in the bed thinking about how you were going to get out of there, you then heard the door open instead of seeing a tall buff Amethyst coming in the room you saw a short red gem, with long maroon her gem on her left shoulder and hair yellow eyes. The red gem waved to you "hey there Y/N, Holly Blue sent me here in case you needed anything for today before she comes for your check up" you saw that she had left the door open, you smiled "oh, yeah I just need some help stretching my legs" the red gem smiled giving you a thumbs up "no problem" you watched as the gem help you push your legs up and down, you really didn't need to stretch your legs but you played along for now "ok that feels good, but I think I need to stretch them a bit more" you said as you bent over grabbing the bucket on the ground, the red gem didn't seem to notice. Once you were sure that the red gem was distracted enough with stretching your legs you quickly raised the bucket in the air and smacked her knocking the red gem out, you winced seeing her on the ground motionless "I am so sorry but, I need to go" you said in hushed tone as you took the needle out of your arm, which you were surprised that you didn't start bleeding everywhere, then you dashed out of the room. 

As soon as you were out of the room you immediately started looking around for a place where you could call earth or find out what is going on down there (since you knew you couldn't use nor understand how to use the video chat wall in your room). You frantically tried to think 'come on come on there has to be something that says phone, computer lab that I can use come on come on something' but all the halls looked the same to you, having doors with what looked to be words but in some kind of unknown lettering or more likely a different language. "This is ridiculous" you hissed "if I can't find a phone or a computer how I am going to-" then you heard someone coming around the corner, it was Holly Blue. 

You hid in a nearby plant and waited for her to pass by, "oh my stars will this day never end" you heard her groan to herself, then a tall buff pink gem with long fluffy pink curly hair, light pink skin and her gem on her navel ran towards Holly Blue yelling "Holly Blue, Holly Blue!" Holly Blue sighed heavily "what is it Rose Quartz?" the curly haired Rose Quartz gem stopped panting a bit catching her breath "the humans, on earth are requesting more of Pink Diamond's healing water" the Rose Quartz said clasping her hands together. Holly Blue frowned "we already gave them some this month plus, 'Steven' is down on earth still isn't she... I mean 'he' " she stated, the curly haired Rose Quartz shrugged "I am not sure Holly, I just know what the Gems on earth told me" Holly Blue groaned "great, and were you just talking to them?" the curly Rose Quartz nodded, "and are they still on communicator waiting for an answer?" the curly haired Rose Quartz nodded again, Holly Blue then poked at the Rose Quartz's chest "then I will have to tell them myself, don't do anything stupid while I am taking care or 'your' job" Holly Blue said firmly, then she walked off stomping down the hallway. 

The Rose Quartz stood there a moment staring at Holly Blue as she walked around the corner as if waiting for something, once Holly Blue was officially gone the Rose Quartz finally spoke, it scared you a bit "you can come out now" 

She said in a hushed tone, you hesitated for a moment to come out from where you were hiding, then slowly crawled out from behind the potted plant. The Rose Quartz bent over a bit to look at you in the eye "now are you going to tell me why you are out of your room?" you bit your nails not knowing if you should say what you were 'really' looking for or just fib. 

The Rose Quartz sighed straighten her back "if you don't want to talk about it I will just walk you back to your room" she said calmly as she started nudging you back towards your room "w-wait!" you blurted out the Rose Quartz stopped "yes?" you hesitated a moment to answer you turned around to face the Rose Quartz "I...I was looking for a way to call to earth, or at least see what's currently going on down there" the Rose Quartz frowned "I am sorry, but I can't let you do that human Y/N" she said in a somewhat sad tone of voice, you gripped the Rose Quartz's top making the Rose back up a bit "please, I am begging you I need to know if there is something bad happening on earth even....even if I can't do anything about it" the Rose Quartz plucked your hands off of her, she looked around then whispered "ok, I will show you, just be quiet and follow me" you nodded in agreement.

You followed the curly haired Rose Quartz down the hall past some more rooms which you knew you couldn't read any of the weird language that was above them when you first went down the pink hallway yet... the unknown lettering seemed to look more and more like english to you. You paused a moment and looked up at one of doors that you and the curly haired Rose Quartz were passing by, you cocked your head to the head to the side in confusion, 'does...does that say 'Human Habitation area' ?' you thought to yourself reading what was above the door, you rubbed your eyes thinking you must be seeing things, 'I must be going crazy, or that stuff they keep feeding me is having some sort of side effect on my eye sight' you thought to yourself, "hey human" the curly haired Rose Quartz said in a hushed voice "over here" you turn and walk towards her as she was standing by a door "in here is where we can get the information you want on earth" she pushed a few buttons and the door opened. You looked at the top of the door you couldn't read all of just but you only got one word 'storage' you looked at the curly haired Rose Quartz "are you sure this is the right room?" you asked sceptical about the room she was directing you to, she nodded "yep, just walk inside and you'll see" you ignored the red flags going off in your head and went inside the room. When you stepped inside the room you saw nothing but some plastic cups, plastic bowls, and what looked to be mostly medical supplies, but before you could ask where the information you were looking for was then you heard the door shut. You turn around and find that the curly haired Rose Quartz that lead you there didn't follow you in, you started panicking pounding on the door "let me out of here!" you shouted, "you said that you would show me what's going happening on earth!" you shouted once more pounding on the door a bit harder, then a video screen popped up on the wall beside the door you were pounding on "no worries human Y/N, I will get you what you want, but first I need you for something" you stepped back from the screen worried what she meant by that "what's that? what do you want?" the curly haired Rose Quartz smiled "I need something that only Spinel can do, and in order to have Spinel do it I have to threaten the only thing she truly loves...you"


	7. Small plans Big failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quartz soliders have a plan for Y/N and Spinel.... lets see if it works for them

Your eyes grew wide "what are you planning on doing to me?" you asked worried about her answer, the curly haired Rose Quartz laughed "oh my, I don't plan to kill you silly human" you winced at her saying such a thing so casually, "y-you c-c-can't keep m-me here f-forever s-someone's g-going to notice I-I am g-gone" you stuttered as you trying desperately to keep yourself from crying, the Rose Quartz nodded frowning a bit, "true someone will notice that your not in your room anymore" then she smiled "but I know that a lot of the gems here we be more then thrilled to help me with this little project" the curly haired Rose Quartz said grin. 

You pounded on the door in frustration as you felt tears stream down your face "no, no, no!" you pounded on the door harder startling the Rose Quartz on the other side, you screamed "let me out of here!" you started crying pounding on the door "I don't deserve be treated this this way!" shouting and screaming. Though after awhile you started to get tired "just...let me out I...I just wanna go home" you fell to your knees crying to the point where your tears obscured your vision, 'I...I miss Spinel' you think to yourself still sobbing. 

Even after a few moments of you crying the curly haired Rose Quartz didn't say anything to you while you cried your heart out hiccupping and sobbing making a mess out of your hospital gown. As you were having your emotional episode you barely noticed when she finally closed the video feed leaving you to the dark storge room. 

You continued to cry now curled up on the cold hard floor, you continue hiccup and sob to yourself, "I-I didn't w-want t-this" you hiccup and sob, you talked to yourself "I-I just w-wanted to know w-what was g-going on, I just w-wanted to k-know if t-the earth was ok I....I" you stopped crying for a moment, (though you were still sniffling) you had a thought come to you 'I have to get out of here now before that, Rose Quartz gets back' you thought to yourself sitting up wiping the tears from your eyes. You looked around for something you could use to get the door open, most of the medical supplies were test tubes and IV bags but you managed to find some forceps "hopefully t-this works" you said to yourself, as you tried to wedge the forceps in the door. You sighed in relief after you got them in between the doors, "ok... ok this can work" you then tried pushing on the forceps to get the door to open wider so you could get through it. As you pressed down on the forceps with more and more force you felt them bend a little but continued hoping they would hold their shape a little longer, then you feel a snap you look down and see that you broke the forceps in the door. You stare at the broken forceps for a moment hoping something else snapped but it wasn't, you then toss the broken forceps across the dark room in frustration "damnit!" you shouted. You started to think you weren't getting out of there, at least not without the that curly haired Rose Quartz letting you back out You tried looking for some else to use on the door. As you were looking you then noticed something on the panel where the video feed was. You walked over and looked at that the panel that opens the door, before it looked like a foriegn language (if it looked like a language at all) but now...'oh my god I...I can actually read this, I wasn't going crazy' you saw that the panel had a pin number lock on it with the word 'unlock' on bottom on the panel, you push the 'unlock' button hoping there was no pin needed to get out, it took a moment but...the door opened for you.

As you walked out the storage closet you had so many questions flooding your mind 'stars this all so confusing, I thought Spinel just made this stuff just to make me live longer, did she want me to be able to understand her language better too?' you thought to yourself rubbing your head trying to understand stand what was happening to you, but then you shook your head 'I will have to find out about what's happening with my body later, for now I have to get out of here' you then started to dash down the hall towards where the hospital room was. 

You knew it wasn't the best plan to head back there but, at least you could try and call Spinel there for help, 'since I can understand what is on the rooms maybe I can make the call from there' you thought to yourself as you walked down the hall. You looked up at the rooms you were passing seeing first was 'Guard Break Room' then 'Pink Diamond's thrown room' after that was 'Human Habitation' you were hoping you were getting close. You the saw the door with the words 'Medical ward' you saw that the door was left opened, "thank the stars" you said to yourself as you ran for the door. As you got into the room you ended up tripping over the red gem you knocked unconscious earlier. The red gem merely groaned not really waking up, you scrambled getting up off the red gem and off the floor. You then run towards the screen on the wall like your life depended on it. You saw the screen having you vitals still on screen yet now you could actually read it, seeing 'pluse' 'heart beat' on the screen. You tapped on the screen hoping something would pop up, after you tapped the screen the words 'would you like to call homeworld' popped up on the screen with two buttons one saying 'YES' the other 'NO'. You press 'YES' and the video screen immediately popped up on the wall. You bit your nails in a blind panic, "come on, come on" you then saw the Spinel on the screen making up the heart shaped bed humming a cheerfully tune, "Spinel!" you shouted not thinking tears pricking your eyes, Spinel looked over at you seeing your panicked look on your face, she bolted over to the screen "oh gosh doll is everything ok" she said in a worried tone of voice, you shake your head "I-I just w-wanted to know what was h-happening on earth, and this Rose Quartz said that s-she was going to-" you then had someone cover your mouth and grab you tight "shut up will you" you looked down and saw it was the red gem you knocked out now fully awake, you struggled to get free but it was no good, she had an iron grip on you. You looked over at the screen seeing Spinel giving the red gem one hell of a death glare, Spinel then said in a deadly serious tone of voice "now you listen here Carnelian, I am coming up there to get my special little Y/N and when I do I plan on shattering any gem who even thinks about harming her" you heard Carenlian start to stutter as she spoke "w-well then will b-be ready for you" Spinel gave a smirk "we'll see" you then heard Spinel push a button and then video closed out. 

Carenlian carried you all the way to the room marked 'Guard Break Room' "you got the human, I thought I left her in the storage room" the curly haired Rose Quartz said surprised "she got out but that's beside the point" the red gem wide eyed "we got big a problem, this human here managed to call Spinel" the curly haired Rose Quartz frowned "I will let the others know but just keep her here for now" the curly haired Rose Quartz said running down hall. 

Carenlian opened the door and tossed you in the room, "you dumb human your going to get us all shattered!" you got up off the floor "why are you doing this to me?" Carenlian sighed "the reason why we are doing this at all is the fact Spinel is using all of Pink Diamond's healing essences, or at least Steven's healing essence, to keep you alive longer Y/N" the red gem said frowning, you were a little shocked hearing this 'was Spinel really using all of her resources to keep me around longer?' "but wait, what about Steven, can't he just make more of that healing water?" you asked knowing the Steven Universe was more than capable more of the healing essence, though you weren't sure why you were brought into this if that was the case, Carenlian shook her head, "he is too busy making sure that his 'Beach City' is safe from what's happening down there" she said in a grim tone, you frowned a bit confused "what do you mean by that? I thought everyone was ok down on earth, or at least last I heard it was flu season" at least that's what you were hoping to hear, Carenlian's expression turned sour, "the earth is dealing with some much worse then a common cold" Carenlian practically yelled making you flinch, "it's dealing with a terrible virus that's killing many humans thanks to the injector Spinel put there over two years ago" your eyes got wide 'Spinel injector caused all that? And....has it been that long? have I really been here two years?' Carenlian continued "and without Steven's healing essence to cure those who are currently sick with this virus there is not much we can do for those humans other than watch them die" you gasped in shock "that's awful but...why do you want to help the earth so badly? Isn't homeworld, well your home" you asked knowing that if Homeworld is the gem home world then this gem must care about Homeworld more than the earth, Carenlian shook her head "all the gem guards that are here were made on earth so, earth is our home" Carenlian said with sincerity, you frown not knowing how to take that "um...but, this virus is just effecting humans why do you care?" Carenlian scratched the back of her head "weather it's humans, the organic life or the earth itself earth will always be our home we just want to protect...no matter the cost" Carenlian said in a serious tone of voice, you wanted to ask her more about it but the door opened revealing a handful of Amethyst and two more Roses Quartz's along with the one that stuck you in that closet the curly haired Rose Quartz. 

Carenlian seeing you eye up the door pulled out her whip from her gem and wrapped you up with her whip, the spikes from the whip dug into your skin making you wince, the Rose Quartz with curly fluffy hair sighed "ok, were all here" she then shut the door, a Amethyst with white hair and her gem on her cheek folded her arms "I don't know if we should go through with this" another Amethyst with purple hair and her gem on her chest scratched her head "I am kind of with her on this one, Spinel may have been made to be a 'best friend' but she is not a gem to mess with when angry" a Rose Quartz with pink straight hair and a gem on her shoulder nodded in agreement "I so agree Amethyst, this sounded like a totally awesome plan, but now I am freaking the stars out!" all the gems all started to agree, but you noticed that Carenlian stayed silent holding the whip in place around you keeping you from going anywhere, still feeling the sting of the spiked whip in your skin. 'God why did every go wrong so fast? How come I couldn't do more to protect myself? Why couldn't I...ow' you started to feel a headache coming on 'probably because of stress' you told yourself. The Rose Quartz with curly hair clapped her hands "now wait a minute gems, Spinel may be more powerful than us and has the upper hand with having, new and old gem tech" the gems nodded "but we have Spinel's weak spot" she then pointed at you "and with that human we can make Spinel do what we want" the gems looked at each for a moment, then a Amethyst shouted "ok let's do this!" the rest yelled in agreement. You started to bite your lip 'this is bad really, really, really bad' you thought to yourself still struggling in Carenlian's whip though as you the whip's spikes dug into to your skin further having a small amount of blood drip down your skin 'at least it can't get any worse' but it would seem that you jinx yourself because a few moments afterwards your headache had become a full blown migraine.

You tried to keep on your feet and keep the gems from noticing you were in pain from your massive migraine. The other gems didn't take note of your current situation until you were bent over in pain shutting your eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the pain "hey is that human ok?" one them asked, though you didn't know who because you had your squeezed shut, "is she still sick?" you felt a hand on your forehead, you try to pull away but you couldn't go anywhere being tied in the spiked whip 'it hurts...it's hot...ugh, make it stop please' you thought to yourself. You heard one of them gasp "oh my stars she feels really warm" you felt someone grab your shoulder making you stumble a bit "we should get her some medicine or maybe even back to the Medical Ward" they said in a worried tone 'yes please anything to make this stop' you thought to yourself feeling your head pounding, you then heard someone's hand get slapped having the hand on your shoulder being moved "now you listen here, we are not here to keep that human happy and healthy" a voice hissed 'is that the curly haired Rose Quartz?' you thought to yourself sort of recognizing the voice, they continued to talk "we are here to get what we want, weather that human is sick or not" they with hate in there voice, but you honestly didn't care about those gems at the moment all you think now is 'my head hurts... my body hurts... where is Spinel?' you thought to yourself feeling dizzy from the pain wanting to sit but being forced to stand, then there was a pounding sound you opened your eyes but they were blurry from the pain 'what was that?' you thought to yourself, "shit, Spinel is here" you felt someone shove you, "keep her away from Spinel" you then heard a loud explosion that hurt your ears and made your migraine worse, "now then, where is Y/N?" said a angry voice with a thick newyork accent. 

When you heard that voice you immediately realized it was Spinel, you tried to stand up a bit, "S-Spinel!" you tried to shout but Carenlian covered your mouth "shut up" Carenlian hissed tighten the whip making you cry from the amount of pain you were in, "give me my doll back, now!" you heard Spinel shout, you then heard what sounded like the Rose Quartz with curly hair "not until you stop wasting Steven's healing powers on that one human, the humans earth need it more than her" the curly haired Rose Quartz said firmly, you then heard Spinel laughed, you see Spinel holding what looked to be a pink scythe, "the earth is fine without that stuff, besides Steven 'the boy wonder' is down there to help those humans out" Spinel said inching closer to the Quartz's, the curly haired Rose Quartz stood her ground while the other gems backed up, "the earth is where we were made, our home, we just want to protect it Spinel" the curly haired Rose Quartz said getting ready to fight Spinel, though Spinel frowned at first at her commitment then Spinel smiled "well then I have good news for you," the gems looked at Spinel confused, "you won't have to worry about any of that any more, in fact all of your concerns and worries will just 'poof' away" Spinel then pressed a button on the wall. 

An alarm went off blaring "rejuvenation in progress, rejuvenation in progress, rejuvenation in progress" after a few moments you noticed the room turning pink, as the room changed colors all the gems fell on the floor with pink lines etching into them. You were released from Carenlian's hold you tried to walk, but didn't get far without getting too dizzy to stand. 

You started to fall to the ground, but you felt someone catch you before you hit the ground, you looked up at who caught you seeing Spinel you saw that Spinel seemed unaffected, 'but how is she not effect by this?' then you looked down seeing her belt glowing pink covering her in the same glow 'oh...that's how'. Spinel picked you up in a bridal fashion holding you gingerly, as the gems around the two of you poofed into a cloud of smoke leaving behind there gems. One by one their gems dropped to the ground like rain. You grabbed Spinel's top scared and dizzy "S...Spinel?" Spinel hushed you, kissing you on the forehead, "your safe my little doll, just sleep" you wanted to stay awake still hearing the gems crying out in agony, yet once the final gem poofed you end up drifting off to sleep with the alarm turning off and the room going back to it's normal lighting


	8. I want you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up with Y/N and Spinel but...what about Y/N's body?

You started to wake up, still feeling so tired barely being able to open your eyes 'what time is it? Where am I?' you thought to yourself still waking up. Though as you started to wake up a little more you heard Spinel talking to someone but you could only catch every other word, "...is... doing?" It sounded like Spinel, "...seems ...she ..... better , .... wounds healed ... nicely ... vitals.... stable" you heard another voice say, 'is that Holly Blue?' you thought to yourself as they continued talking "and ... be ... the ... doses ... Pink's ...... healing ...." you try move and open your eyes but you feel someone comb through your hair, you were so tired that just that combing of your hair you let out a small sigh relaxing your body again, 'this feels nice so so so nice' you thought to your self as fell back asleep though before losing consciousness you heard Spinel sing a soft tune. 

You finally find the strength to open your eyes, you look around and see you weren't in the Human zoo, you weren't in Spinel's room on Homeworld, you were back in your house laying in your bed. You looked around in disbelief "I'm... home?" you got up off the bed rubbing your head "but I...I can't be home I was just at the Human zoo with Spinel and Holly Blue" then you heard foot steps coming towards your bedroom you walked towards the footsteps "Spinel...?" though it wasn't Spinel that you saw, it was the curly haired Rose Quartz. You stepped back wided eyed "R-rose Quartz? w-what are you d-doing here?" you stuttered, the Rose Quartz smiled getting out a large sharp looking pink sword from her gem "I just came here for your head"

"NOOO!" you shouted as you jolted awake trench in a cold sweat, you felt a hand on your forehead you flinched a bit startled not realizing where you were or who was touching you "shh it's ok Y/N" you saw it was Spinel and relax a little as she cupped your face. "It was just had a bad dream Y/N, your back home where you belong" you looked around seeing you were back in Spinel's room laying in the heart shaped bed underneath fluffy red covers.

You couldn't help but let out a small sigh 'it's ok I am back with Spinel and...' when you feel you neck you feel the familiar pink and white collar on your neck but, there was no chain. You kept feeling around the collar thinking there must be a chain on it some where maybe it was on your side or underneath you this time "Y/N, are you feeling ok?" Spinel asked looking at you with a worried look, but you kept trying to find the chain "where is it?" you say still frantically looking "where's what doll?" you fiddle with the collar "where's the chain? Don't I need it so I won't go anywhere?" Spinel grabbed your hand "don't worry about it my sweet Y/N" Spinel said kissing your forehead, you tried to sit up "but-" you then heard your stomach growl, making you realize how hungry you were "oh, are you hungry?" Spinel asked you frowned a bit then nodded, she helped you sit up in the bed then pulled out a red gem fruit from her heart shaped gem, you started to drool and unconsciously reaching for the fruit. Spinel smiled as she handed it to you and watched you as you wolfed down the gem fruit "my, my, my, Y/N you really must be hungry" as you took the last bite you swallowed a bit fast and and choked a bit "oh geez take easy doll" Spinel said patting your back "sorry...I just...was...just hungry..." you tried to explain between coughing "well did that fill you up at least" you nodded in response finishing coughing, "that's good to hear" she said combing through your hair you snuggle close to Spinel.

You didn't know what it was weather it was the fact she had been taken good care of you since she brought you to homeworld, despite kidnapping you. Or the fact she saved you from those gems at the human zoo that were trying to hurt her and you. Yet now you wanted her to be close to her, no not just close to Spinel you wanted her you, looked at her and asked "Spinel, can you um... touch me?". 

Spinel continued to comb through your hair, you leaned into her touch "more" you whisper, her other hand then began to feel up your breast over your top. At first you gasped a bit surprised, but as she continued rubbing your breast making your nipples hard you let out a small sigh followed by a moan. 

Spinel giggled while looking at your expression "you really did miss me didn't you my special little Y/N" Spinel said cupping your face as she puts her lips to your neck mouthing it "y-yes I r-really m-missed you S-spinel" you stuttered your hand jolting up and gripping Spinel's hair, as you did Spinel then bit down on your neck which made you let out a soft whine "more... c-can I... have more please" . Spinel removed her mouth from your neck "of course you can my sweet Y/N" she purred, Spinel then kissed you deeply sticking her tongue in your mouth exploring every bit of it. You were loving this so much ever bit of it, 'I want more give me more please I want you Spinel' you thought to yourself as you moan, but then you heard something ringing.

Spinel pulled away from the deep kiss but immediately started to you starting from your neck heading towards your stomach, though as the ringing continued your haze from your lust is lifted (slightly) "what's... that...noise?" you said trying to catch your breath between moans, Spinel made it to your stomach inches from your womenhood "just ignore it doll, for now I wanna taste something, sweet~" she said with a grin, your heart was rapidly beating as you watched her grip your pants "do you want it~" she asked with a smirk, "yes...please I want it" you said licking your lips, Spinel started pulling your pants down when a screen popped up a cross the room with a gem with pastel yellow skin spiked yellow hair and pointed nose, "Spinel" she said in a nasally tone, "there you are, the Diamonds want to talk to about..." then her eyes grew wide spotting you and Spinel "oh dear stars!" she shouted, you cover your face modified being seen in this position, "you better have a good fucking excuse for calling Pearl" Spinel hissed, the yellow gem flinched "s-sorry its just the Diamonds wanted you to talk to you" Spinel sighed "fine" Spinel pulled up your pants kissing you stomach one more time "I will be back in a bit my sweet Y/N" as Spinel got up the yellow gem faked coughed getting both of your attentions "um...the Diamonds wanted Y/N to come with you this time" Spinel cocked an eyebrow hearing this "why is that?" the yellow gem shrugged "I am not sure Spinel, if you want to know then come here and you can ask why" then the yellow gem closed the screen.

Spinel then sat you up fixing your hair makeup before meeting the Diamonds. You had heard about the Diamonds (the past rulers of Homeworld) but you knew only bits and pieces, like they were taller than most gems and very powerful but not much else. So you honestly didn't know what to expect, Spinel finished getting your makeup and hair done "there you go" she said with a grin playfully brushing your nose with the makeup brush, "now let's see what's all the fuss is about" she said grabbing your hand. You pulled back a bit scared about leaving the room as Spinel felt you pull back she stopped walking and combed your hair "don't worry doll I will be there the whole time" 

As you walked down the hall with Spinel you notice how big Homeworld really was. At first you looked around in Amazon at the statues and larger architecture 'Homeworld is so much more high tech then I thought it was' you thought to yourself, thinking about the gems in at the Little Homeworld. Though as you and Spinel continued down the hall a large yellow came out of the floor, you couldn't help but scream and run behind Spinel. The bubble disappeared into the floor revealing the yellow gem from earlier "sorry Spinel but the Diamonds are insistent that I bring you to Yellow's room now" she said gesturing to Spinel to come closer. Spinel sighed walking towards the yellow gem stomping her feet but once more you pulled back, Spinel walked back to you "I know you don't want to go Y/N, but would it make you feel better if I carried you?" you hesitated but nodded she picked you up in bridal style and walked beside the yellow gem which then the yellow closed around you three suddenly making you whimper.

The yellow bubble finally stopped moving then folded down, you sighed in relief but then saw (what you could only presume) are the Diamonds being taller than most buildings and towers one being yellow looking similar to the smaller yellow gem but her hair looked more like a helmet and she wore with dark boots and elbow long gloves. Then a blue diamond having long almost white hair reaching passed her shoulders a blue dress reaching all the way to the floor covering her feet with long sleeves, and last but not least a white Diamond which other than her lips nails eyelashes and inside of her cape was all white, it honestly hurt you eyes looking at her. The yellow Diamond spoke first "Spinel we understand that why you rejuvenated those gems" she said bringing up a holographic screen in front of her "but we need to know and Y/N needs to know what you are planning to do with her" Spinel put you down on the ground, "what do you mean Yellow? I already told you that I want Y/N to stay here with me" Yellow rubbed her forehead in frustration, "but you can do that with any gem Spinel" she argued the blue Diamond patted Yellow's shoulder and whispered in her ear "right right, pearl can you please show Y/N this please" the yellow gem then had a holographic screen pop up in front of her the small yellow gem looked over it and shrugged. She walked over and handed the holographic screen over to you, you looked at it. The the white Diamond spoke "can you read it dear?" you flinched but nodded "can you read it out loud for us?" The white Diamond said in a kind voice, you nodded and began to read it "um...'1 year we are still analyzing how Pink's colony is going, it seem she is handling her first colony well, though we will still keep an eye on her'...um" you saw that was the end of the page when scrolling down "is that all you needed me to read?" when you looked up to the Diamonds they stared at you in shock, you looked at the yellow gem who looked shocked as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story🤷♀️


	9. Healing and Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N discovers she has more than just slow aging from ingesting Steven healing essence much more

You backed up from the Diamonds and the Yellow gem, "um...i-is there s-something wrong?" you stuttered scared about what they were going to do to you "it's just..." Yellow Diamond hesitated to answer "well Y/N you have consumed so much of Steven's healing essence that it seems you can read our language without actually learning it" the other two Diamonds nodded in agreement "which I know even Steven doesn't even know how to read it" White Diamond added, you stepped back a bit feeling more scared than ever "w-what does that mean for me?" The Diamonds looked at each other with worried looks then they looked back at you, Yellow sighed "we unfortunately need to test and see if you are producing the same healing essence Steven is or if this is a mere side effect" Spinel walked over to you stepping in front of you "wait my Dia...I mean Yellow you can't just experiment on my doll, she is a human being you may hurt her" White Diamond nodded "yes we understand your concerns Spinel, but need to make sure Y/N isn't going to suffer from any long term issues" Spinel winced hearing that as did you as Yellow Diamond continued "and in addition if she is producing the same healing essence as Steven the same earth made Amethyst's at the 'Human Zoo' may want to abduct her again" Spinel looked at them confused "but I wiped their memories they won't even remember who Steven is or who Y/N is" Yellow nodded in agreement "yes that is true however Steven has proven that the rejuvenation process isn't as permanent as we thought it was" Spinel sighed lowering her head "fine, but instead of doing the tests at the 'Human Zoo' we are doing the tests here in our room" the Diamonds all gave a heavy sigh, Blue stood up "ok we will do the tests in your room Spinel, but you know that means we will have to set up your room like the medical ward in the 'Human Zoo' until we're finished" Spinel nodded in agreement with small smile "I am ok with that".

You couldn't believe they agreed to Spinel's terms and to the terms of her of having all the tests done in her room rather than the 'Human Zoo' as you walked down the hall with her you couldn't help but wonder about what the results would be.

You and Spinel sat on the bed as Blue and Yellow Pearl brought in the equipment needed (some of the Topaz's did help as well). You watch them bring in a treadmill, heart monitors, brain wave detectors, what you could only assume was for testing your blood. Yellow Pearl sighed "ok we can now start with the first round of tests" she said pushing the heart monitor over to you, Blue then started to put a two small stickers on your chest, then the monitor lit up showing your heart rate "now were going to test you endurance followed by a blood test and then a sleep test" you sighed giving Yellow Pearl a fake smile "sounds fun"

The endurance test went well, in fact you were barely tried at the end of it, which normally after a 5 minutes run you feel exhausted but after you ran for a full 30 minutes you still felt fine. You frowed Blue Pearl writing something down "what's wrong?" Spinel asked nudging you "I um...normally I would be pretty tired after running for 5 minutes" you confessed, Blue Pearl then seem to erase what she wrote writting down something else. Yellow Pearl then pulled out a syringe from her gem "now hold still hu- I mean Y/N" she grabbed your arm and stuck the needle in your arm, as she pulled out blood you noticed that it still looked red but it looked like there was pink pixie dust glitter mixed in there with it, Blue Pearl wrote something down "now lets get this tested" she said walking towards the table with tubes beakers and a rather large machine looking very much like a computer desk tower she pushed a button and out popped a small flat surface looking like a is was for a small CD, she put just a drop of it on there and pulled up her holo screen on her gem. 

You tried to read the info on the screen but it was too far away (plus backwards) Yellow rubbed her chin looking at the results "it seems you did receive enough of Steven's Diamond essence to actually start producing your own naturally" you looked at her a bit shocked, Spinel patted your head "don't worry doll I'm sure it's not a big deal" Yellow Pearl glared at Spinel "well we'll still have more work to do before making any soild conclusions on that" Yellow Pearl then stuck a small sticker on your forehead "when you go to sleep tonight this will monitor you organic mind and see if there is any else that changed."

You sighed thanking stars part 1 of testing was at least over "how are you feeling my doll" Spinel purred "I am fine it honestly wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" Spinel smiled, "I am glad" she then kissed your lips which you then kissed her back, then slowly turned into you two exploring each others mouths, you did feel a bit of a headache coming on but you decided to ignore. Spinel then started to kiss your neck slightly biting it, you moaned but quickly covered your mouth. Spinel giggled as she continued, "your so sensitive Y/N" Spinel said lifting you top over your head revealing your pink laced bra "when I'm with you it seems like it" Spinel then pushed you back down on the bed kissing your chest down to your stomach.

As Spinel was making her way down beyond your stomach you felt your a headache turn into a blinding migraine. You pushed Spinel away holding your head, "Y/N is something wrong?" you curled up holding your head "I don't know, it's just my head really hurts" Spinel snapped her fingers "pain killers now" the pebbles came up from the floor with a needle and some pills in a pink bottle. Spinel pulled your top down then patted your head "ok so how badly does it hurt 1 being not so bad and 10 being the worst" she said in a hush tone, "8 maybe a 9" you said feeling your headache getting worse Spinel took your arm and wiped it with a cloth then stuck the needle in. Spinel then placed a bandage on top "this should help doll" Spinel said in a hushed tone, it did take a few minutes but your headache didn't go away completely yet it definitely was better. 

Spinel patted you cheek "how are you feeling doll? Is the medicine working?" you nodded "yes it's working" Spinel gave you a small smile, "that's good to hear" though her smile quickly faded as she looked at your face more specifically your eyes. You looked at her worried what she was looking at "Spinel, what's the matter?" you asked still laying down. Spinel got up off the heart shaped bed rather quickly "n-nothing, don't worry about it Y/N I am just going to call the Pearl's to let me know about your headache" you looked at her not fully convinced that was the main reason she was calling be you were too tired to keep awake to find out.

You laid there in the heart shaped bed with the covers over top of you slowly falling asleep. Though as before you fell asleep you see Spinel making the call to the Pearls, having Blue Pearl pop up on the screen first "oh hello Spinel is something the matter?" she said in a somewhat worried tone "Y/N just had a really bad headache right now I did give her some medicine for it but that's not the main reason I am calling" you frowned wondering what she was talking about, Spinel took a deep breath "her eye color is now bright pink" Yellow Pearl pop into veiw "what? her eyes turned pink?" she said surprised, Spinel nodded, you kept quite as you silently freaked out reach your hands to your face 'my eyes are pink? but how? why? is it really because of the healing stuff Spinel was giving me?" you laid there on the bed as Spinel continued to talk "yes it's no longer (eye color) though she is sleeping now, yet with this I'm starting to worry" Spinel said rubbing her arm with a rather worried tone of voice 'me too' you thought to yourself gripping the red blanket nervously "at first Y/N wasn't showing any side effects of Pink Diamond's essence, at least nothing that would harm her, but what if the Diamonds were right what if this kills her?" seeing Spinel so worried for your safety you wondered if you should try and comfort her but you just kept laying on the bed watching her talk to the Pearl's, Blue Pearl tried to calm Spinel down "it's ok to be worried Spinel, but as far as the Diamonds being right about this being harmful to Y/N's health, I can say hasn't shown any real signs of it being so" Yellow Pearl nodded in agreement "that's true, all the tests shown instead of making her human health decline she's actually in better shape than most human athletes on earth, and according to Y/N she had a very sedentary lifestyle back on earth" Yellow Pearl said matter factly, that did make you feel better hearing that 'at least I am not dying' you thought to yourself, Spinel sighed "still, I would like to keep a close eye on Y/N to make sure it stays that way, and nothing too strenuous for tomorrow" they nodded in agreement after the video chat closed you eventually fell asleep with the thought 'I will let keep this to myself for now'.

You were sleeping rather peacefully all cover up by the red covers of the heart shaped bed despite learning about your 'new' eye color. You only woke up when you felt something hugging you tightly you open your eyes seeing it was Spinel sleeping with you wrapped up in her arms. You found yourself cuddling closer to her tucking yourself underneath her chin letting a small sigh with a thought passing through your mind 'how things turn out like this? how did I get my eyes turned pink, can read gem now?' you frowned a bit at the thought 'it seems like yesterday I was fighting her not even wanting Spinel to touch me, yet now this seems nice like the small comfort I still can rely on... stars I should have left when I had the chance to' you thought leaning into Spinel hold feeling guilty about enjoying her warmth.

After about an hour or so of snuggling with Spinel a video feed popped up with White Yellow and Blue Diamond in view. You gasped immediately sitting up, you did want to draw attention to yourself with you still in your PJ's so you start to shaking Spinel, "Spinel Spinel the Diamonds are on the video feed" you said rather urgently, Spinel sat up still looking a bit tired, she then glaced over at the video feed seeing White Diamond in view, immediately looked more awake throwing off the covers (on top of your head) hopping out of bed, she then stretched on over to the screen with a slightly panicked smile "morning White Diamond, how are you and the other Diamond's doing today?" White smiled "we are fine" she said calmly "but we wanted to inform you about Steven coming to Homeworld today" Spinel frowned "what for? doesn't he have that virus thing on earth to worry about?" Spinel said annoyed, they nodded in agreement. Blue clasped her hands "that's correct but we had mentioned to Steven about Y/N and the test results of her blood" Spinel's frown now looked definitely upset "what are you saying? that Steven is heading here just because of my doll? and even so we she can't heal anyone...can she?" Yellow shook her head "not the same as Steven at least from the tests results so far, though during the tests it seems Y/N blood specifically can heal others, yet we need to do some more tests to be sure of as well as see if Y/N can heal similar to Pink" you started thinking 'why is Steven Universe 'the kid who can heal anyone with his tears and spit' coming here for me? the kid honestly made where I worked (being a nurse and all) a joke with his healing powers. Yet now that I think it about if I could heal people with my blood, would it be through me bleeding on them? donating blood? smearing it on them?' you got up from the bed and walked to the screen "can I ask something, Diamonds?" they nodded with White stepping forward "of course you can Y/N" you fiddled with your hands nervously "um, why is Steven Universe coming here after finding out about me and my newfound healing blood? from what I heard he was busy with healing people with some new strain of virus on earth" White sighed with a look of worry "yes and Steven has been overwhelmed and looking for help but there seems to be no real cure as of yet aside from his healing abilities" you then heard the door open with the video chat closing.

You see Steven Universe though even though you've only seen this boy wonder a handful of times in town his eyes were normally bright and cheerful. However now his eyes looked red as while as dark circles beneath them looking like he has slept in days maybe weeks.

Spinel stepped in front of you, "gee Universe have been sleeping at all" she asked looking more disgusted than worried about Steven. Steven Universe seemed to ignore her comment walking right up to you at a jogging pace "hey there, Y/N was it?" you nodded wondering if you should back up or not. He grabbed your hand gently having a cloth underneath "can I see something" before you or Spinel could answer he then cut your hand with a small blade having blood soak the cloth.

You pushed him back not wanting him to cut you and farther "ow" you said as you immediately looked down at your hand to assess the cut yet you noticed the cut was already closing have a small glow to it as it healed. Spinel was not please in the least at Steven Universe "whats the big idea Universe?!" Spinel hissed not noticing your cut was almost healed. You watch as Steven Universe then to the blood soak cloth and place a seed on it from his pocket, "what are you doing?" Spinel asked confused, the three of of you then watch as the seed immediately spouted a bush covered in pink roses in his hands. You looked at the bush of flowers both amazed and scared 'oh my...did my blood really do that?' you thought to yourself. Steven Universe smiled though it looked a bit crooked to you "it worked, Y/N really can heal people" he said with a small laugh. You shivered not knowing what that ment for you, Spinel stomped over to him and gripped his shirt "listen here Universe, what ever 'big' ideas you got going on for my doll you better ditch them, now" Steven smile remained, creeping you out "what do you mean Spinel? you know that with both me and her we can cure everyone of this virus we'll save the earth!" he said a tad bit too excited, Spinel dropped his shirt "you clearly don't get it" she said bluntly, Steven waved his arms dramatically "what's not to get, Y/N can just give her blood out like you would at a blood bank, Y/N will be fine the humans on earth will be healed and everything will be great" 'does he really plan on using me like a blood bank to cure everyone' you thought backing up not wanting to even be remotely near him. Spinel glared at Steven Universe "do you know what happens after a human gives too much blood Universe?" his smile slowly turned into a frown he then shook his head, Spinel continued to glare at him "I do, they go into hypovolemic shock which most humans may die from, and I will not let that happen to my doll" Spinel said glaring at Steven getting into his face, "now" Spinel pointed to the door, "leave, before I make you" she hissed, Steven opened his mouth as if he was going to say something then closed it again stomping off looking very upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile to get another chapter out


End file.
